Let's Finish What We've Started
by altaira reve
Summary: Jellal, in disguise as Mystogan, fills Erza in on Crime Sorciere's investigation at the Grand Magic Games Tournament. As he prepares to leave for the night, Erza stops him and asks that they continue keeping each other company. A much needed conversation is about to begin...


**A/N:** This story takes place during ch. 281in the manga. Instead of allowing Jellal to just wish Erza good night, she asks him to continue to keep her company. :)

Of course, all characters belong to Hiro Mashima; I'm merely borrowing them. And while I'm certain this type of material has been written many times over (I deliberately waited to read any Jellal X Erza fanfics until I'd written my own piece), I wanted my moment to play "God" with the two characters. Haha. All comments and critiques are much appreciated.

P.S. I call the tavern "The Falcon" simply because I was unsure if the manga chapter calls the tavern "The Drunken Falcon," or if it's just called that because it's currently filled with drunken Fairies. I took a guess.

written: Aug. 26, 2012

**EDIT:** (Sept. 3, 2012)** *manga spoiler alert! *** I have been fairly convinced by some avid Jerza fans that in the manga, the two characters actually _do_ kiss on the beach. I had been on the fence when I wrote this story (I couldn't believe Mashima had done something so awesome- so _shoujo_! haha) so you'll see them discuss how they didn't actually kiss. Just letting people know, I have changed my actual view on this detail. :)

* * *

**Let's Finish What We've Started**

" So I heard your team still hasn't sensed the magical energy that's cropped up these past years?" Erza leaned against the cool stone of the bridge underpass. Jellal took his place opposite her a few feet down the way.

"No- it's really unusual. Normally, we'd have felt it by now. I wonder if maybe the source isn't a player in the Games."

By "Games," Jellal was referring to the Grand Magic Games Tournament that was currently taking place in the town of Crocus. Day 2 had just finished and Fairy Tail's teams A and B were getting their asses kicked. Now all the members were getting sloshed at the local tavern, The Falcon. Last Erza had checked, Cana had been facing off with a Game rival; the red head wondered how that was going to turn out. While Cana was not one to be outdone, she'd already been on her third pint when the challenge was issued. The results were bound to be entertaining.

Erza refocused on the current conversation. It was really surreal to be standing this close to the man she'd experienced so many emotions for over the years. He'd been a close comrade and confidant when they'd been building the Tower of Paradise as children, and then a sworn and hated enemy when the "Ghost of Zeref" had possessed and twisted his mind. He'd become a teammate during the battle to stop Nirvana on its prescribed rampage. Finally, Jellal had become her untouchable lost love during his imprisonment by the Council. So many things had happened, and now here the blue haired man was again, possession gone, mind clear, heart benevolent once again- a man on the run from the law in Fiore- trying to find purpose in his existence by combating all things connected to the black mage, Zeref. Erza took a deep breath and tossed a long tendril of hair across her shoulder.

"Well, maybe something will stir tomorrow at the Games," the woman replied.

Jellal pulled from his pocket the bandanna that he kept to cover his head. After tucking all blue locks underneath, he flashed a small smile at the woman. "Night, Erza." The fugitive hooked a finger onto the camouflage print material he used to cover his face. He pulled it up over his nose with a careful tug. "Yeah-" the red head smiled back, hands moving down to smooth some creases from her exceptionally short skirt. With that, Jellal, clad in Mystogan's old outfit, turned on his heel and started to walk off away from the bridge. Erza felt a lump forming in her throat. "Uh- Mystogan."

The man turned again after a brief pause- _That's right. _I'm_ Mystogan._

"Yeah?"

The woman tugged at another long tendril before tossing it over her shoulder as she'd done earlier.

"It's- uh- early, you know. Everyone else is having a good time relaxing at The Falcon. Maybe we could get- uh- something to eat," she swallowed, "since it's still early, of course."

A smile stretched beneath the camo cover. "Sure, Erza. I'd like that."

* * *

"You're not drinking your pint," Jellal mused, his eye lifting from the dark mug to the woman's face sitting across from him.

"Well, neither are you," Erza scoffed.

"We _are_ at a tavern. I figured it made sense to order a drink."

"Yeah- I did too, though you know I'm not much into alcohol." The red head grabbed the handle and swiveled the mug from one angle to another. In the background she heard Natsu and Gajeel bark about who could out-drink the other. Cana was laughing hysterically about some unheard joke.

_Why did I have to choose The Falcon, of all places? _The woman rolled her eyes._ Right- because it makes sense for the guild to stick together._

The man took a small sip of his beverage before setting it down again, a soft "clack" emitting from the glass as it contacted with the table. He lowered his head a moment before letting his eyes flicker to the many faces in the room. Even in the dim lit corner, he was keeping watch for any unwanted attention. A man running from the law had to remain vigilant, of course. He was glad he'd kept his bandanna properly secured over his head. There weren't many who had the same bright shade of blue that his hair had- just another thing to keep out of sight.

"I'm really glad Crime Sorciere is able to pitch in with Fairy Tail during the Games," Jellal waved a hand to one side. "And it'd be nice to boost your points while we're at it. You know, like a bonus on top of the magic search."

"Yeah- that'd be great. Natsu is flaming mad at how far the guild has fallen in the past seven years.

Jellal stared into his still near-full mug. "Yeah- seven years."

Erza heard the loneliness in his voice. She bit her bottom lip. "A long time. So recent for me that I watched you walk into that jailer's wagon. So far in the past for you..."

A grimace appeared on Jellal's face. "A long time to think about my life, and all that I've done, and still can do. All of it. The good and the bad. Just like we discussed on the beach last time."

"You know," a blush warmed the red head's cheeks.

_God! I'm acting so childish! Keep calm! Calm it, Erza._

She cleared her throat and ran her fingers along the hem of her shirt sleeve, her nails tickling the thin skin of her wrist as she did so.

"About- well-"

"The almost-kiss?" Jellal finished.

"Yeah- well anyways. How is that special someone you said you have? You two doing well? I know it's not been too long-"

Jellal took another sip of his pint. "Um- yeah, she's doing well. In high spirits, I think."

Erza's blush deepened. "That's good."

The young woman swallowed and straightened on her bench. "Jellal-"

"Mystogan-"

Erza blinked, "Yeah- Mystogan..."

Silence. A lengthy silence. The world faded into a very distant background.

Jellal reached out and rested a hand on the red head's to stop her from fidgeting with her sleeve.

"You don't need to say anything. It's fine. It's done. We both know that."

With those words, Erza took a big gulp of her pint. She set the mug down with a loud "thud."

"Let's get some air, shall we?"

The fugitive raised an eyebrow. "You're done?"

Erza gave the man a pointed look. "Yes, I am. I told you I'm not much for drink."

The duo exited through the back door into a wide alley. The darkness filled the space, save a small lamp at the end of the building which flickered and cast eerie shadows on the brick wall behind Jellal. Erza thought of the demons that were still chasing him and sighed. She rubbed quickly at her tight throat before straightening her arms at her sides.

"I want to finish what we started last time."

The man's breath hitched. "Erza-"

"I'm tired of feeling like I'm in some tragedy- one of those plays Fairy Tail sometimes gets conned into taking on for a job. This- hurts. I'm tired of it hurting."

The red head took a tentative step towards Jellal. His stance stiffened. "Erza- you know- I'm no good for you- I don't deserve-"

A slender finger pressed against his lips in a "hush" motion. The couple held each other's gaze.

"I'm not an idiot, you know- maybe you _have_ gained seven years of insight- I know we're not the same age anymore- different experiences, different lives," the young woman took a deep breath."I can agree that I should want to go find someone else. _Anyone_ else. So much has happened between us." Jellal reached up, his fingers enclosing Erza's extended one. He gently pulled her hand down, releasing it at her side."

"I can't, Erza. I don't deserve it. I will _never_ deserve someone as extraordinary as you. _Never."_

There was a grinding of gravel as Erza twisted a foot into the ground in frustration.

"Do it for me. Jellal-"

"Mystogan,"

Erza's hand reached up and rested on the man's cheek.

"_Jellal,_" the woman moved her hand to the man's chest and pushed him back into the shadows of the alley. "The man who gave me my last name. Let me be selfish for a moment." Erza's lips brushed lightly against the young man's. His breath hitched again and Erza felt a shudder course through him, her hand still pressed against his chest. She backed off just slightly, mouths no longer touching, but still close enough that breath pattered against each other's face. The peach fuzz on her top lip tickled. She resisted the urge to scratch. "Jellal-" Erza's reached up and pulled the fugitive's bandanna from his head, his striking blue hair fluffing out at odd angles. The bandanna dropped to the ground as the young woman ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of the man's neck. She felt his hands grip her around her upper arms. It felt firm, but not painful. Jellal's lips pressed against the red head's. Now it was her turn to feel surprised, and the man felt the resultant shiver through the arms he was gripping.

Erza took Jellal's bottom lip with her teeth, nibbling experimentally. A soft moan bubbled out of the man's mouth. An instant passed, and then the fugitive's mouth crashed down harder onto the red head's. Erza felt her heart sprint double time. She felt the man's tongue brush against her lips; she allowed him to continue, their tongues striking against each other's hungrily. Erza's hands ran through the blue hair, the fluff fluttering against her skin. She brought the pads of one set of fingers down to dance past Jellal's facial tattoo before both hands came to rest again around the back of the young man's neck.

Heavy moments passed, another seven years for all Erza could tell. _This is happening. Finally happening. _Another shudder ran through Jellal as he took in the taste of the girl he'd fallen so hard for. His thoughts echoed in his head- _I'd dreamed about this- so many nights... To think how glad I'd been just to be able to hold a normal conversation again. This is so-_

The couple broke apart, gasps slicing through the strange semi-quiet, eyes never straying from the other's. A burst of laughter erupted from inside The Falcon. It sounded like Grey. A feminine voice subsequently resounded, "Grey! Your pants!" More laughter. The tavern was going to run out of alcohol at this rate.

A smile tugged at Erza's mouth as she rested her head on Jellal's chest, just below his collarbone. "I think that girl of yours is probably very happy right now. I am sure you make her very happy these days." Jellal twisted a lock of the woman's hair around a pointer finger. "Well if you say so, I'll take your word for it. I only hope I can continue to bring her happiness. I'm tired of spreading hurt."

There was a sharp squeak as the back door started to open. The duo stepped away from each other quickly, Jellal bending down to collect his bandanna, Erza's hands reaching to smooth the non-existent wrinkles in her skirt.

"Oh, there you are!" Natsu sauntered over to the two, his gait trailing a little to the left. "We've been wondering where ya went. Erza- I wanna have ya count drinks for me and Gajeel. Levy-chan cheats; she's counting in Gajeel's favor!"

A different warmth surged into Erza's smile- "Natsu. I think you're almost at your limit."

The pink haired teen let out a loud chuckle and scratched at his chest- "It'll burn off! You know me!"

Jellal let out a small "huff." Erza decided it was a sound of amusement.

"Well, I'll be off, Erza- you go tend to Natsu. Happy counting." The man pulled his bandanna back onto his head and secured the camo cover over his face.

Erza nodded, "Yeah. I'll be seeing you. Let's hope for the best for tomorrow's Games. It was- uh- good chatting with you tonight."

The woman saw the corners of the camo cover lift a little. _He's smiling. I'm glad._

"For the best! Tomorrow."

Erza watched Jellal walk away, "And tomorrow, and tomorrow..."


End file.
